Lunchtime Misconceptions
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and George are having lunch at the Burrow when the conversation takes an unsuspected turn. Set after the war. Don't forget to review please! :)


Hello all! Here's just a fun story that came to me and I thought I should share it with you all :). Enjoy!

Lunchtime Misconceptions

It was lunch-time at the Burrow. Mr Weasley had returned to his shed after hastily eating lunch, and Mrs Weasley was washing the clothes. That left Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and George to have lunch together at the table.

All was fine and amiable until Harry went to take a sip out of his glass, and ended spilling water down his front and on the chair between his legs.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, taking his napkin and cleaning it up.

"I'll help you," Ginny said, grabbing more napkins. She began dabbing at his chair and was about to move onto his legs when she realised that he'd stopped moving. It then dawned on her why he'd stopped, and she blushed.

"I'll just -" she said, straightening back up. "Oh, my hand's wet," added, noticing the cool dampness. George looked at her disapprovingly. "What?"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Naughty Ginny, giving Harry blow-jobs under the table," he said, shaking his head in disapproval. Harry, Ginny and Hermione stared at him in disbelief while Ron spluttered and choked on his drink. George thumped him on the back.

"I was not!" Ginny protested. "I was just helping him!" George smirked at her. "Shut up!"

"You're the one giving Harry a blow-job under the table."

"No I didn't! Plus, it wouldn't be a blow-job, it would be a hand-job."

"Ha! I knew it!" George said, pointing triumphantly at Harry and Ginny. "I knew you two were having sex!"

"What?! How are we having sex?!" they said at the same time.

"How else would you know the difference between a blow and hand-job?"

"I'm best friends with Patty," she said, as if that answered everything. When George and Ron looked confused, she elaborated. "I mean that she's that wrong-minded friend that everyone has." George and Ron nodded, understanding. "Not to mention that I am an adult."

"Who's engaging in sexual activity with her boyfriend," added George. Ginny and Harry glared at him.

"Ok. For the last time, Harry and I are not having sex," Ginny cleared up, while Harry nodded in agreement, not wanting to face the wrath of her brothers, regardless of if he was intimate with Ginny.

"Whatever," said George. "I still think you guys are having sex."

"Oh, like you and Angie?" Ginny countered and George reddened.

"How do you know about that?"

"You two forgot to cast a silencing charm once," answered Harry, shivering at the horrid memory of that night in Ginny's room and the noises coming from the room next door. The others shivered to. Even Ron and Hermione had heard it from the attic.

"Yeah, well, that happens," George said. "How can you two sleep in the same bed and not have sex?" He asked, eager to change the subject before his siblings could tease him.

"It's simple; Harry has self-control," answered Ginny.

"I have self-control too," said Ron.

"What? You guys haven't had sex either?" asked George.

"No," said Ron and Hermione together.

"Damn, you guys are good," said George approvingly. "And don't worry, you guys won't have to worry about hearing things at night anymore between Angie and I."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm moving back into the apartment, and she's moving with me."

"That's great, George," she said, and they all congratulated him. He hadn't lived in the apartment since before the war. He'd only been in there to get products and other things and to maintain it.

"Yeah. It's about time we faced our demons," he said quietly, and they all nodded, understanding.

"It'll be great," supplied Ginny, smiling.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Mrs Weasley, emerging from nowhere and scaring them all to death. Her deadly tone made it even worse, and implied that she had heard the whole conversation.

"I didn't give Harry a hand-job under the table!" protested Ginny before her mother could say anything further. Her mother stared at her in shock. And confusion.

"What?"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Mum?"

"I was talking about George and Angelina moving in together."

"Ohhhh," said Ginny, comprehension dawning on her. They all breathed a sigh of relief; she hadn't heard the whole conversation.

"What was that about being inappropriate with Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, just nothing," Ginny lied, hoping her mother wouldn't press the subject further.

"So, what about Angie and I moving in together?" said George, eager (for some unknown reason) so save his sister from his mother's wrath.

"Oh, well, you two are not married," she said, facing George.

"So?"

"So, it's inappropriate."

"But what if an engagement was to follow?" They all stared at George in disbelief. "What? I've been thinking of proposing to her."

"Wow," said Ron, and the others nodded in agreement. Mrs Weasley soon swelled with excitement.

"But you can't say anything to her, Mum," said George quickly.

"Oh, yes, I know that," she said, waving it off. She gathered up the washing again. "Oh, well, I'd best get on." And with that, she bustled out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, poking her head around. "If I ever hear you lot discussing inappropriate things like hand-jobs again, I'll make sure you lot never sleep in the same bed as the opposite sex again!"

"But, we're adults!" protested Ron, cowering when his mother's eyes narrowed.

"Who live under my roof. So you will all do what I request of you." And with that, she left, leaving five scared adults to sit dumbfounded at the table.

I hope ya'll liked it! Sorry, was channeling AVPM Cho Chang there :p. Anyways, I hope you did enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :)

Love,

HarryandGinnyPotter4ever

xoxoxoxo


End file.
